


Little Conditions

by Townycod13



Series: Misc SP Drabbles [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Kyle indulges Kenny's dramatics.





	Little Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> was shown this imagine your otp post and i couldn't /not/ omg

Kenny sighed deeply, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Kyle didn’t bother even looking up from his work, indulging Kenny’s dramatics was a slippery slope. “What is it, McCormick?”

“I just—“ another long sigh and Kyle rolled his eyes, finally looking up from the history assignment, “—thinking about a lot, ya know?”

“What are you thinking about, Kenny?” Kyle intoned dryly.

“Noooo, Kyle, you’re supposed to say ‘penny for your thoughts, Kenny’!”

“You just want a penny.” Kyle accused, all the same he fished through his backpack with a small smile, placing an old piece of copper on the table between them, “Now talk to me, Penny.”

He had to wait for ‘Penny’ to stop losing his shit in giggle-town and Kyle decided the theatrics were worth it.

“You know, Broflovski, in another place, another time, we might’ve been crazy in love, dude.”

Like hell Kyle was letting that slip by.

“That’s okay.” Kyle said to Kenny’s puzzlement.

“…Is it?” his voice sounded so small and dejected. Kyle almost rolled his eyes again.

“Yep,” he popped the ‘p’ while standing and gesturing for Kenny to follow him. Completely abandoning their textbooks in the library, “What time is it?”

Kenny fumbled with his phone, face still a picture of confusion, “About two thirty? Why?”

Kyle said nothing, just continuing to walk until he reached the gym, finally he stopped and turned to the befuddled boy., “What time is it now?”

“Uhh, two thirty-five?”

“Awesome, so how does here and now sound?”

It took an embarrassingly long moment for the information to click in Kenny’s brain. It was well worth it when it did though.

Kenny’s skin looked somewhere between tomato and crab red, Kyle couldn’t quite decide on a simile.

“Yeah,” his voice was choked and a pitch higher and Kyle had ever heard it before, “Here and now works.”

“Great.”


End file.
